Simplicity
by piacere
Summary: Life isn't always what you expect. Life is about the unexpected and the people who make a difference make your life what it is.
1. Dedications

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. This is a story I've been planning out in my mind for a few months now. I think I'm finally ready to write it.  
  
Simplicity  
  
Chapter One: Dedications  
  
~Lizzie POV~  
  
After everything I've done and everything I've been through, I have but few regrets. I know life isn't perfect and I realize that everyone makes mistakes, but I never realized the mistakes would have so much affect on me. I didn't even do anything! I wasn't the one who made the mistake. I wasn't the one who caused so much pain and heartbreak for everyone. I was just simply a person affected by it. I was just simply being a daughter.  
  
This is exactly why I have no regrets. In fact, I am thankful for the family I have and the people I am proud to call my friends. Sometimes I feel like they are all I have, and in a time of crisis, I definitely think that this is true.  
  
Anyway, as a senior project our teacher asked up to write a story. It could either be true or made up, but the objective was to tell it how it is and not how it should have been and a story that could make a difference in someone's life.  
  
This is why I dedicate this story to two people. First of all, my father because in the past few years, our family has been through a lot and he has changed my life. The second person I would like to dedicate this to is quite possibly the best friend someone could ever have. He stuck with me when time was tough and I felt like no one else was paying attention to my life. He got me through most of my high school years undamaged and while all of my friends are very important to me and have all made some sort of difference in my life, he was special. His name is David Gordon.  
  
One thing I would like to make clear before I tell my story is that although I love my father and will always support him, I don't approve of some of the actions he committed. He made some bad choices and had bad consequences. Sure, he shouldn't have gotten in that car and drove after he had been drinking, but he did. Unfortunately, we can't take away the past. We can only go into the future with a dash of hope that things can get better. I have learned more throughout this whole ordeal than I wanted to, but in the end, I think the most important lessons I learned were based on friendship.  
  
This is for you, Gordo. This story is all for you.  
  
Thank you for being my Amazing Grace.  
  


* * *

  
***I will update as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think. Also, this story will from this point on be told in a third person point of view.*** 


	2. Unpredicted Storm

I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. In all honesty, I meant to have the second chapter ready by yesterday but I get easily distracted and well, I figured today is better than tomorrow or in some random month ahead and since I got six reviews for the opening, I think you guys deserve the actual story.  
  
Oh, since this is a story focusing on Lizzie and Gordo, at some points, Miranda will be away in Mexico, like the beginning.   
  
Chapter Two: Unpredicted Storm  
  
Freshman Year, January  
  
~  
  
"Ugh," Lizzie said, as she was playing with the buttons on her cell phone in the park on her way home from school. She was walking with her best friend, Gordo, and they were getting ready to go to his house to study for exams, which would be the next week. They were taking a break in the park because it was a nice day out and Lizzie decided it would be fun to just sit there for a few minutes and talk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordo asked, looking at his best friend. He was lying in the grass with his head propped up.  
  
"It's my stupid cell phone," she said, as she continued to play with her cell phone getting more and more frustrated as she played with it, "the battery ran out."  
  
"Well, playing with it won't give it any power," Gordo said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his own cell phone, "Here, use mine."  
  
Lizzie looked at his cell phone and took it, "Thanks, Gordo," she said and she got up and walked away to make a call.  
  
"You're welcome, Lizzie," he said, but she couldn't hear him. He watched her as she pulled her long blond hair out of her face as she put his cell phone to her ear. While he wondered who she was calling and who she was talking to, he didn't care because all he wanted to do was make her happy.  
  
They were finally in high school. They hadn't fled the country since Rome, and it there was an understood silence after the fact that whatever happened in Rome. . .stayed in Rome. It didn't start that way, of course, but after a few short weeks of dating, Lizzie found it too stressful to have to date her best friend and wanted to take some time to figure things out. Of course, there were times Lizzie and Gordo acted like a couple. They might as well have been with the amount of time they spent together, but they hadn't officially crossed the boundary again and what happened in Rome did eventually end up staying in Rome.  
  
The other best friend, Miranda Sanchez not only took the summer to stay in Mexico, but decided to stay the year. Lizzie and Gordo were bummed that the three amigos would not spend their first year in high school together, but at the same time they all agreed to talk to each other online, send postcards and on certain occasions, call each other. Lizzie was already starting to plan her spring break trip to New Mexico. She was going to come over Winter break, but it didn't work out in time.   
  
Gordo was in his own train of thought by the time Lizzie was through. While he knew deep down that Lizzie was right about the whole friendship thing getting in the way of them dating, he wished there still was hope. Ultimately, though, he decided friendship was more important so he wouldn't pursue something that could potentially ruin their friendship.  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said, walking over and handing him back his phone. She didn't sit back down, but instead she sighed, "I just called my mom and she said we should probably get to your house. The weatherman on the TV said something about a storm coming soon."  
  
Gordo looked up at the clouds and didn't see anything but shrugged, deciding not to argue it, "Okay," and with that he got up and together, he and Lizzie continued to walk to his house.  
  
Once they reached Gordo's house, they did what they usually did: went straight to the kitchen scouting for junk food to take with them upstairs, "Do you think your mom would let us take ice cream upstairs?" Lizzie asked, holding the freezer open and looking at Gordo.  
  
"I don't know. What flavor is it?" Gordo asked, joining her at the refrigerator.  
  
"Strawberry," Lizzie said, starting to pick up the carton.  
  
"Eww," Gordo said, making a face, "No, you can't take that to my room."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and put the carton on the counter, closed the freezer, and grabbed a bowl in a cabinet and a spoon from the drawer, "You are such a liar, Gordo," she said as she started to put some ice cream in the bowl.  
  
"No I'm not," Gordo contested.  
  
"Your mom doesn't care if I bring ice cream to your room."  
  
"So?" Gordo said, "I do. Strawberry ice cream too healthy to have in my room. I am the one not allowing you to take it upstairs."  
  
"But, Gordo," Lizzie said, getting in a whiney voice, "Strawberry ice cream is my favorite food."  
  
"I don't care," Gordo said, trying not to crack a smile, "It's either me or the ice cream."  
  
Lizzie turned her eyes to the ice cream and starred at it longingly as she crossed her arms, "I choose the ice cream."  
  
"Great," Gordo said, heading upstairs with a package of Oreos, "I always felt like I had too many friends anyway.   
  
As soon as Lizzie heard Gordo's door shut, Lizzie yelled, "Fine! I don't need you! I'll just be down here with my ice cream!"  
  
Gordo laughed to himself at what he heard. Sometimes, Lizzie could really be a baby when she wanted to. Not that he minded, because Lizzie was definitely one of a kind. If he hardly knew her or they were just friends, he would have let her come up, even if it was strawberry ice cream. But, the fact that they had been best friends for life allowed him to have some fun with her at her expense. He figured it this way: the better friends you are with someone, the more of a right you have to be mean to them. Not that this was mean, but he could have been more polite.  
  
After a few minutes of being in his room eating Oreos, he sat down at his computer. He knew that Lizzie would be up there at any minute now and he didn't want it to seem like he was waiting for her or anything. He logged on to his laptop and checked his e-mail. He didn't have anything new, so he opened up a document and started to type. He wasn't working on anything particular, as just knowing that Lizzie would come in any minute didn't make him want to try and concentrate.  
  
After a few minutes, though, she did not come up to his room. At first, Gordo figured she was in the bathroom or something, but the minutes kept on passing away. Finally, after about twenty minutes had passed, he decided to go downstairs and see what was going on.  
  
He went downstairs and went for the kitchen, but no one was there. He was started to get worried. Maybe he really did upset her and she headed home. . .but over strawberry ice cream? Lizzie was crazy, but she didn't seem like the type to get emotional over ice cream. Unless this was some special circumstance, "Lizzie?" he called.   
  
"I'm in here," Lizzie said, and it sounded as if it was coming from the family living room. The tone in her voice sounded sort of upset, though, he thought as he headed for the living room. Once he got there, he saw that the TV was on and Lizzie was sitting in the chair that swirled.  
  
"Lizzie," he said. She didn't turn around. "Lizzie? Are you okay?" He asked, but he didn't move from his position. He watched as the chair slowly turned around and once Lizzie was facing Gordo, she just sat there with a straight face. She crossed her arms and Gordo braced himself for what was coming next. She looked upset as she starred him down. Maybe she WAS the type of person to get emotional over ice cream after all. Gordo was starting to get worried just looking at her. He couldn't read her mind! He couldn't tell what she was thinking! All he knew was that the girl that sat before him looked angry.   
  
"Are you mad at me?" Gordo said, trying to read her mind.   
  
Lizzie said nothing. She continued to stare at him hard and then, finally, as if this were some dramatic scene in a movie, she stuck out her tongue, laughed and quickly spun the chair back to face the TV. She laughed as she watched the TV and knew that behind her stood a very worried friend. Well, at least he WAS worried. Right now, he wanted to strangle her for the thoughts she made him think. "I got you good, Gordo," she sang as she giggled to herself.  
  
Gordo resorted and joined in because he had to admit, she was good. He went to join her on the chair next to her, "Yeah, you had me thinking you were mad at me or something."  
  
Lizzie stopped laughing for a second, only to ask, "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. You're a girl and girls get emotional sometimes. I thought you were mad at me for leaving you downstairs."  
  
At this point, Lizzie was practically rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo said, hitting her on the arm playfully, "It wasn't that funny."  
  
Lizzie started nodding her head and tried to calm down as she pointed, but couldn't pull herself together, "You," she started, going into hysterics, "You should have seen the expression on your face! You looked like you just saw a ghost or something!"  
  
"Well, I was worried about you," Gordo said, defensively.  
  
"Over strawberry ice cream?" Lizzie said as she wiped her eyes and started to calm down, "Gordo, what would I do without you?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. Harass Matt, maybe."  
  
"Eh," Lizzie said, "But that's too boring. Besides, you were the one who went to your room!"  
  
"Hey! I gave you a choice!"  
  
"Fine!" Lizzie said, "We're even, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, but somehow he had a feeling that this wasn't over.  
  
"Besides, you put me in a tough position! How could you make me choose between you and ice cream? That's like choosing between candy and cake!"  
  
"Gee, thanks!"  
  
~~~  
  
After that, Lizzie and Gordo finally went upstairs to study for exams and after studying for history and science for a few hours, they soon lost track of time. Before they knew it, they had lost track of time.  
  
Lizzie left at around seven and went straight home. She was sort of surprised her mom never called her beforehand, but figured she forgot. Lizzie walked home and noticed that it was completely dry. It never rained that afternoon! It was beautiful!  
  
She stepped into the door of her house and called, "I'm home!" as she walked into the kitchen. She expected to see her whole family there eating dinner or doing the dishes, but only Matt was there, sitting on the stool, starring into space, "Matt?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face, which caused him to stop and look at her. She had never seen Matt like this in her life. Something wasn't right, she thought, something wasn't right. "Where are mom and dad?" she asked.  
  
Twelve year old Matt didn't know what to say. He pointed to the phone awkwardly and said in a very serious tone, "Dad just called. He's in jail."  
  
At that very moment, Lizzie heard thunder. Now, it was raining. 


	3. Hit Close to Home

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! Thank you for all the reviewers! I am so glad you like this story! Today is a snow day and I had no school. Yay!   
  
Chapter Three: Hits Close To Home  
  
~  
  
Under normal circumstances, Lizzie would have laughed and said, "Yeah right. What really happened?" But the way Matt said it all. . .she could tell that he was anything but lying. "W-hat?" she asked.  
  
Matt shrugged, "All I know is that he's in jail. He called a few minutes ago and mom went to pick him up."  
  
Lizzie suddenly felt weak to her stomach. She sat down next to Matt, "Wow!" she said, "What did he do?"  
  
Lizzie tried to go over the possibilities in her head. She always thought her dad was a good person. What could he have done to put himself in jail? He wouldn't murder or steal anything. He wouldn't do anything wrong intentionally, right? Maybe this was a big misunderstanding on the police department. Maybe her father was mistaken as a murderer or someone that they saw on Cops. There was no way that all of this could be her dad's fault, right?  
  
"I don't know. Mom didn't say anything," Matt said.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Lizzie said, starting to chew her nails nervously.  
  
Matt shrugged, "Maybe he murdered someone."  
  
Lizzie hit Matt on the arm, "How could you say something like that?" Lizzie said, in defense of her dad, "He wouldn't so something like that!"  
  
In Lizzie's frustration, she stormed upstairs and once she was in her room, she fell onto her bed and started crying. She was crying for her dad, her family, and for herself. Her dad was in jail. Her own father committed a crime and this made Lizzie feel somewhat deserted.  
  
She felt bad for the way she acted toward Matt, as he was only saying what crossed her mind. What if her dad did kill someone? What if this wasn't his first time to go to jail. Lizzie was thinking the worst and almost didn't hear the phone ring when it did.  
  
"Mom?" she picked up, eager to find out what was going on.  
  
Instead, she heard a simple chuckle, "Nope, this is Gordo."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, and for the first time in her life she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
How was she? She had a possible mass murderer as a father and all Gordo could ask was 'how are you?' She sighed. He didn't know better.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, trying to convince herself more than others, "Listen, Gordo, can I call you back?" She said hurriedly, wanting to know what was happening to her family.  
  
"Sure," Gordo said, recognizing the tone in her voice as worry, "Is everything okay?"  
  
No, she thought, but she didn't want to say anything, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, concerned, "you can talk to me."  
  
"I know, I know," Lizzie said, "But not right now. I'm expecting an important phone call," and with that she hung up. She didn't even wait for a response. All she knew was that her father was in jail and her mom or dad could call any minute to tell them what was going on.  
  
But they didn't.  
  
An hour passed. . .two hours passed. . .Lizzie began to worry. What was going on? Did they arrest her mom, too? Why weren't they home and why weren't they calling? Lizzie hadn't eaten anything, but she wasn't hungry. She couldn't concentrate enough to do her homework, watch TV, or talk to anyone.   
  
The lights suddenly flickered off and so did the power at around ten that night and Lizzie felt alone. She took the power outage as a sign that her life would never be the same again. She got into her bed and under the covers.  
  
Soon after the power went out, Matt appeared in Lizzie's room. "Lizzie," he started, cautiously coming into her room, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier about dad killing someone."  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything. Instead she turned over so she was facing the other direction. She didn't mean to act so coldly to her brother, but she didn't know what to say. To say "It's okay" might be a lie because she didn't know if it was okay.  
  
"Lizzie," he said, not leaving her room, "I'm scared. What if dad never comes back? What if he stays in jail forever?"  
  
Lizzie hadn't even thought about that. What if her dad was in jail forever?   
  
Lizzie only wished she had answered to the thousands of questions floating in her head.  
  
Lizzie still couldn't find anything to say to Matt, but surprisingly, was happy to hear his voice and know that for once in their life, they could finally connect with something. Knowing that he was going through the same thing as she was comforted her.  
  
"Lizzie, mom isn't home yet and the power is out. I don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
Lizzie turned to look at her brother. Under normal circumstances, she would have absolutely no sympathy for him but on this night, she had to agree with him. She didn't want to be alone in her room either. "You can sleep in my room if you want."  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."  
  
Lizzie sighed. He had a point. "You can still stay in here."  
  
Lizzie hated to admit it but having Matt in here would probably help her in knowing that everything was going to be safe.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, looking around and resolving to sit on the floor.  
  
Lizzie watched as he did this. She felt bad for not offering her bed, knowing that sharing a bed between siblings would be awkward, but now, it didn't seem so awkward. He was, afterall, family, and her bed was big enough for two people. Before she could think to long about it, though and offer for him to come up and join her, her thought were interrupted by hearing the front door open downstairs. Lizzie and Matt both looked out in the hallway and exchanged glances. She could hear her parents talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, as they were whispering.  
  
"Lizzie," Matt whispered, looking at his older sister, "Do you think we should go downstairs?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, relieved to hear both her parents voices, "Maybe we should wait for them to come to us."  
  
"Okay," Matt said, still looking at the door.  
  
A few minutes passed and no one came, "Maybe they are waiting until morning," Matt offered, "Or maybe they don't want to tell us."  
  
"I don't think they have a choice, Matt," Lizzie said, getting somewhat frustrated through her impatience, "If dad went to jail, we as his kids have the right to know what happened."  
  
Matt shrugged, deciding not to fight what she was saying, "At least we know he's here."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, at least we know he's here," Lizzie said, lying back down. Maybe her parents wouldn't tell her what was going on. Lizzie heard them walk up the steps and go into their own room, but they didn't even bother to check on their children. Mall and Lizzie looked at each other and Lizzie frowned, "They're probably waiting until morning."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, somewhat distantly. He was lying on the floor next to Lizzie's bed, "I just hope everything is going to be okay."  
  
"Me too," Lizzie said as she stared at her ceiling. She and Matt didn't say another word to each other that night, but neither of them got too much sleep. What was happening?   
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, the sun woke Lizzie's face and as she opened her eyes, she noticed it was lighter. She looked at her clock, which indicated that it was a little after nine. It was a Friday. Didn't she have school that day? She peered over to the floor next to her and saw that Matt was still sleeping. Lizzie lay in her bed and suddenly remembered what happened. Oh yeah, she thought, last night her father went to jail.  
  
Slowly, Lizzie got up and went downstairs. She could hear her parents down there already and had had enough. She wanted to get to the bottom of this all. She had to know what her dad did that sent him to jail and if everything was going to be okay. Lizzie appeared in the kitchen, seeing her dad at the table with his robe and coffee and his mom fixing waffles. They were acting as if nothing happened, Lizzie noted, as if her dad did nothing.  
  
Jo looked over and saw her daughter and smiled, "Hey, Lizzie? Did you get a good night sleep?" she asked, smiling. But Lizzie could tell their was something wrong with the smile.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, sitting down, "Was school cancelled or something?"  
  
Jo quickly looked at Sam and took in a deep breath, "Well, no. We figured since we didn't get in late last night that you and Matt deserved the day off."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, but she knew something else was up, "So what's going on today?" Lizzie asked, accepting the glass of orange juice Jo handed her as well as the waffles.  
  
"Well," Jo said, "Actually, there's a reason you aren't going to school. As you probably heard from Matt, something happened last night that we all need to talk about."  
  
Lizzie looked over at her father, who buried his head into his paper. What was going on? "Way to fess up, dad," Lizzie thought to herself as she ate her breakfast. She wanted Matt to wake up so she could get to the bottom of this.  
  
After Lizzie finished breakfast she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. Even if she wasn't going to school or doing anything that day, she wanted to pretend everything was okay for the time being. When she opened her room to get to her bathroom, she saw that Matt was awake. He was just lying there, starring at the ceiling.  
  
"Get up," Lizzie said, "Get some breakfast."  
  
"Aren't we going to school today?"  
  
"No. Apparently mom and dad decided that whatever happened last night called for a day from school to talk about it."  
  
"It was that serious, huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, he went to jail. What do you think?"  
  
Matt sat up, "I don't know. I just want everything to get back to normal. School is normal."  
  
Lizzie sighed, agreeing with what he was saying. Going to school today would mean nothing was going on at home. "Everything will be fine," she said, trying to convince herself as well as Matt.  
  
Lizzie disappeared into her bathroom and as soon as the door was safely closed, she leaned against it and slowly collapsed onto the floor as she cried. What was going on? She thought as tears streamed down her face. She didn't know why she was crying or anything but she had a feeling that today would not be one of her better days.  
  
Lizzie finally managed to pull herself together and take a shower and get ready for the day. After all, she didn't want to get too upset over something she didn't know a lot about. After she brushed her wet hair, she looked at herself in the mirror, having a feeling that the next time she looked in a mirror, things would be different.  
  
Lizzie walked downstairs, taking her time and looking at all the pictures of her family hanging on the wall. She'd always taken them for granted and never really given them more than a glance, but as she looked at them then, they suddenly meant something to her. "God," she thought, "Please don't let whatever this is ruin my family."   
  
She walked into the kitchen, where the rest of her immediate family was and they looked as if they were waiting for her, "Hi," she said weakly.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," her mom said, smiling sympathetically and walking over to give Lizzie a hug. Her arms remained around Lizzie's shoulder as she said, "Let's all go into the living room."  
  
With that, everyone headed into the living room and sat down. It was then, when everything seemed so serious and important, that Sam and Jo started explaining. Lizzie was pretty sure her father would have rather not explained this or would have rather been somewhere else, but her mother made him stay there and tell them what was going on.  
  
Minutes ticked by and it was silent. It was as if Sam was trying to come up with the perfect thing to say, but couldn't find anything. Finally, he spoke, "Lizzie, Matt," he said, nodding at his offspring, "I made a horrible mistake last night and I think, as a family, we should talk about this."  
  
Lizzie and Matt nodded, saying nothing, only waiting.  
  
"Last night, after work, a few of my clients and I went out for dinner and," he said pausing, looking at Jo, who nodded to give him the go-ahead, "I had a little more alcohol than I was supposed to have."  
  
Lizzie nodded, taking this in. She knew her father drank on a social level, but never considered him a drunk or anything. What was he trying to say?  
  
"After we were finished, we all decided it was time to go home, so we all departed and I got into my car and…"  
  
Lizzie gasped lightly as she was realizing what happened and what he was about to say.  
  
"I was at the stop sign turning into the street that leads to ours and I hit someone."  
  
Lizzie gasped again, this time louder. Her father did kill someone!   
  
Sam looked down at the floor and continued, "and that person is in a coma right now at the hospital in very critical condition."  
  
Lizzie sighed, relieved to hear that he didn't kill anyone, not that what he did was much better.  
  
"Is everything going to be okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"I hope so, son," Sam said.  
  
"Do you have to go back to jail?" Matt asked. Lizzie was relieved that someone was asking these questions because she would never have the courage.  
  
Sam shrugged, "Most likely."  
  
Lizzie and Matt both looked down.  
  
"But the good news is that for right now, I'm here. I have to go through trial before they do anything and the trial won't start for at least another year."  
  
What was happening? Lizzie thought. Her dad committed a crime and hurt someone and he is thinking there is good news? How selfish can he get?  
  
"Is the person you hit going to be okay?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Sam nodded, "He should be fine. He was a pedestrian trying to cross the street."  
  
"Is it anyone we know?"  
  
"No."  
  
Why was this happening to her family? Yesterday she woke up a normal kid and her biggest worry was how much homework she had. But today, it was like her whole life had flipped upside down. Homework was the least of her problems.  
  
"So what happened last night at jail?" Lizzie asked, trying to put her thoughts together in deciding whether she was happy he was okay or wished he was still there. He did, after all, hit someone. Was the fact that he was her daddy justifiable enough for it to be okay that he was home?  
  
"The policemen brought me in and I sobered up pretty quickly and they let me call home. Mom came in and payed bail."  
  
"Are you okay, dad?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I feel very lucky son."  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked, failing to see how luck fit into this equation, "Because you are not in a coma right now?"  
  
Sam could see that his daughter was being hostile, but figured she had reasons to be. He did something she was always taught not to do. Not only did he drink irresponsibly, but he drove afterward and deserved paying the consequences.  
  
"No," he said, looking at Lizzie, "Lucky because I didn't kill the poor man."  
  
"What's the difference?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Then I would have committed vehicular homicide and would still be in jail right now."  
  
Lizzie looked at her father, then her mother, who was trying to comfort him, and then her brother, who also didn't seem to get it. Was she the only one angry here? Was she the only one in this family who was truly upset?   
  
Lizzie couldn't take it anymore and got up. "Lizzie!" Sam called, as she walked past him, "Lizzie wait! We need to talk about this!"  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asked, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Because I thought we just did. What else is there to talk about?" She stood there waiting for a response.  
  
Sam sighed, feeling guilty for having to put his family through all this, "Lizzie, please! If I could take back last night, believe me, I would. I am so mad at myself, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive myself!" he said, and she could see he was genuinely upset. Maybe he was just trying to hide what he was really feeling, she thought. The last thing he needs is someone to get really upset on him. On the other hand, Lizzie wasn't sure what to say. They'd gotten them out of school to talk, and the talk only took thirty minutes. Now that it was over, she wanted to go to school. She wanted to talk to Gordo about this. He would help her get through this. He was her best friend.   
  
She reluctantly stayed downstairs as her parents explained to them what was happening and what might happen. What Sam had failed to mention and was just now saying was that he would probably lose his job. He would probably get fired.  
  
Maybe the full affect of this event hadn't hit her at this point. Maybe it would take Lizzie some time to see this whole action-reaction thing take in. But somehow, Lizzie had a feeling that this would change everything.  
  
After they finished talking and all questions were answered, Lizzie and Matt were free to do whatever they wanted. In the meantime, Jo would have to drive Sam to his workplace to get everything sorted out.  
  
By that time, school would be over. Lizzie figured that Gordo would either call or come over and want an explanation of some type. This had Lizzie stumped. What would she say to him? At the same time, Lizzie figured it would help her. Gordo was always the one she would go to if she needed a friend and if she ever needed a friend, it was now.  
  
It was only a matter of time when she was going to hear from him.  
  
Finally, when Lizzie had just about convinced herself that he wasn't going to call or show up, the doorbell rang. Lizzie went to go get it and sure enough, it was Gordo. Lizzie smiled, relieved to know that she would finally tell someone what was going on and relieved to finally have a friend to talk about this with. Gordo smiled when Lizzie opened the door and said simply, "I missed you at school today. Were you sick or something?"  
  
"Mind if we go for a walk?" Lizzie asked, grabbing her jacket.  
  
Gordo shrugged, curious as to what was going on, "Sure. It's really cold, though."  
  
"I know, but I just really need to get out of the house," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, still confused. He could tell that she was being serious, though.  
  
"Matt! Tell mom I'm going for a walk with Gordo!" Lizzie yelled just before shutting the door and putting her jacket as they started walking away from Lizzie's house.  
  
"So. . ." Gordo said, after silence lingered the air, "What's up?"  
  
Lizzie put her hands in her jacket pocket and looked at the ground. Just being with Gordo, even if he didn't know what was going on was comforting. She thought about what she was going to say to him, how she would tell him about her father. It was hard to find words, though, that seemed to fit what she was thinking and still tell what was going on. Her mind was a blur and she didn't even want to try to explain the mess of it all. Not right now, at least. "Can we talk about it later? Right now all I really want to do is be with a friend."  
  
"Sure," Gordo said, trying to read her face, but having no luck, "You'll always have me as a friend no matter what."  
  
Lizzie smiled, happy to have her best friend beside her as always. 


	4. And Let the Truth Be Told

I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! Thank you for the support. This story is somewhat of a challenge for me personally, but it's helpful to know that people hear it. I'm not trying to change anyone's life or tell you not to drink at all, I'm just trying to give you readers a different point of view. Instead of telling how it affected the family of the victim; it's how it affected the offender's family.  
  
Chapter Four: And Let the Truth Be Told  
  
Lizzie spoke nothing of the incident to Gordo, and was ever so grateful that he wasn't pushing her to tell him anything, although she knew he deserved to give him some explanation. But not now, not while she was trying to understand the whole thing herself.  
  
"So," Gordo said, as they reached Lizzie's house. They had walked around the neighborhood and were back where they started. On Lizzie's front porch. Gordo looked at Lizzie with worry in his eyes. This while time, he could tell that she was vulnerable right now and probably could be easily pushed to tears, "Are you sure you are going to be okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, which caused her to look at him.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded. She was trying really hard to be strong and show that this wouldn't hurt her. In fact she should feel lucky. Her father could have been hurt or even killed. But no, she didn't feel lucky. She felt betrayed by her parents and felt like everything she learned up to this point was useless. She no longer felt safe, "I'll be okay," she lied.  
  
Gordo looked into her eyes as if he was uncertain with her words and her eyes looked back at his and it hurt him to see the pain. He pulled his friend into a tight hug and she gave in to her strength and hugged him back, releasing the tears onto Gordo's shoulders. "Aw, Lizzie," he said, softly into her ears as he stoked her back softly, "It'll be okay. Trust me, whatever it is that happened will all work out in the end. I promise."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, pulling away and looking into his eyes, she was still crying and shaking her head as she spoke, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."  
  
Lizzie let go of Gordo completely and opened her front door as Gordo stood there, watching her. Lizzie didn't look back as she closed her door, but once it was closed, she leaned against it and cried harder than she did before. It was hard for her, it happened so quickly and now all the sudden her father was a criminal.  
  
After standing there for a few more seconds, she ran upstairs into her room, shut the door and went to the window. She watched Gordo as was slowly walked home, kicking the pavement as he went along. Lizzie felt bad about Gordo, wishing she told him the truth, because that way she would have a friend to talk about it. She knew Gordo would always be there for her if she needed him and now was a time she needed a friend more than ever. But it was too late. She shut him off, and the way she did it sounded rude.  
  
But it was true. She knew her parents drank on occasion, but thought they were responsible about it. She thought they were invincible and did everything right, but her father had proven them wrong. Sure, he never promised that he was perfect and did everything right, but he was a parent and some things with parents were just a given. They were supposed to set examples for their kids by being responsible, not destructive.  
  
Lizzie stared out the window and saw cars pass and found herself wishing that she were with them. It was better being anyone than her right now. She saw her mom's car into the street and watched it was it turned into the driveway. She didn't wave to her parents or watch them get out of the car…no…they didn't deserve a wave. She ignored the sound of the back door opening and continued to look out the window. She felt like she was waiting for something, but she didn't know what. A car, perhaps, to take her away? A tree to fall down on her house? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything.  
  
"Damn this world," Lizzie mumbled as she finally jerked herself away from the window, "This life sucks," she dropped to her bed and lay on her stomach, thinking of ways to deal with this…ways to escape this life she so desperately wanted to get away from.  
  
She heard a small tap on her door, but ignored it, not feeling like conversing with the enemy.   
  
Her mother poked her head in a few seconds later. Sure her mother wasn't the enemy, but Lizzie did decide that her mom was not on her side. As of now, her mom was on no one's side.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," her mom said, softly, inviting herself to sit on Lizzie's bed, "How are you holding up?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. Luckily, her mom couldn't see her, "I'm fine," she mumbled into her bedspread.   
  
Jo frowned with sympathy for her daughter as she rubbed Lizzie's back, "Lizzie, I know this is hard to deal with. I am sorry this had to happen, but it did, Lizzie, and we can't take back the past. People make mistakes and have to pay for their consequences."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lizzie said, turning to her mother, "I don't see dad coming here and saying that!" and she turned back to her covers, crying even harder.  
  
"Your father is going through a hard time right now. It's hard for him to believe that he did this and he is more than ashamed."   
  
"So?" Lizzie said, feeling no sympathy for her father, "That doesn't mean he shouldn't fess up and claim responsibility for his actions!"  
  
"I know," Jo said, "I know, sweet heart, just give it time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
Jo shrugged, "As long as it takes. Have you talked to Gordo about this?"  
  
Lizzie sniffed, "Not yet."  
  
"Maybe you should," Jo suggested, "Maybe talking to a friend about it would make it easier to deal with."  
  
Lizzie cried even harder. She knew Jo had a point, "I will talk to him about it. But not now."  
  
"Just promise me, Lizzie," Jo said, "That you'll talk to someone, okay?" Jo was immensely concerned for her daughter, knowing that she wasn't the best at expressing herself and instead, bottled up her anger.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie sighed. She was admittedly confused by all of this. What all started the day before was blowing up inside her brain at the moment.  
  
Jo left the room after asking Lizzie is she was hungry, which Lizzie replied that she wasn't hungry, she didn't eat. All she wanted to do was be left alone and figure things out, like how in the world was she going to tell Gordo, who often envied her family, that her family wasn't so perfect after all?   
  
Also, this was a small town. People were bound to hear about this somehow and what would she say when she came back to school and people wanted to know her side? She didn't know if she could handle that pressure. As much as she was willing to stick up for her family, she still had her brain to sort out and see how she personally felt. While part of her was angry, there was a whole other side to her that felt sorry for her father and wanted so badly to forgive him.  
  
But it was hard, forgiving, because forgiving to the fourteen-year-old meant accepting what happened, and she wasn't sure if she could accept it. Not all at once, at least.  
  
~~~  
  
~The Next Day  
  
After a night of broken sleep, Saturday finally came. It was the weekend of a very life-altering week for the McGuire's. Sam McGuire got a raise and fired in one day and went to jail that night. He would later have to face a court and then probably go to jail.   
  
It was unbelievable. How could someone's life be so affected by all of this? If Lizzie felt like this, she wondered, how did the victim's family feel about it all? Thankfully, Lizzie didn't know the family and the family didn't have any children Lizzie or Matt's age. It was sad that it was one of the few positives coming out of the tragedy, but it was a part of life.  
  
Lizzie stayed in bed for another hour after she woke up, knowing that her parents and younger brother were probably downstairs eating breakfast as if nothing happened, yet again. That's not the way Lizzie wanted it, though. She wanted someone else to acknowledge that something was going on that could very well split the family apart…financially and verbally. That, Lizzie decided, was not something Lizzie wanted.   
  
When Lizzie finally got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed, she went downstairs, reluctant to deal with whatever stupidity that her parents had to talk about today. Yes, in Lizzie's eyes, anything but dealing with what was happening to them was stupidity, especially since it affected everyone in her family as well as a lot of other people.  
  
"Hi," Sam said. He was still at the table, sipping coffee.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said, sitting down across from him.  
  
"What do you have planned to do today, sweetheart?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. Her mom was busy dealing with the dishes and Lizzie didn't really care what Matt was doing at the moment, "I don't know. I thought I would go hang out with Gordo."  
  
"That's cool," he said, as he took hold of the paper, "You know, I heard a great movie came out yesterday. I think Gordo would be particularly interested in it…"  
  
"Dad?" Lizzie said, "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," he said, looking at his daughter and smiling.  
  
"Dad," Lizzie started, trying to think of how to word this, "Are you ever going to visit the guy you hurt at the hospital?"  
  
Sam's smile dropped immediately as he was obviously taken aback by this seemingly easy question, "I don't think so, Lizzie."  
  
That was all he said before going back to the paper. Lizzie tilted her head, not understanding anything her father was doing, "But dad," Lizzie said, "You hurt him pretty badly. Don't you think he would like to be visited?"  
  
"He's in a coma," Sam said, still looking at the paper.  
  
"So?" Lizzie said, getting really frustrated, "don't you think his family would appreciate it?"  
  
"Probably not," Sam said.  
  
"But…" Lizzie started, but was interrupted by her mom.  
  
"Lizzie," Jo said, sounding a little flustered herself, "the family of the man your father hit is suing us. I don't think right now is the best time to visit him, okay?"  
  
Lizzie looked at her mom and could see that her mom seemed to have some bottled up emotions as well. She seemed just as frustrated as Lizzie, only Jo knew more about what was going on and what was happening with her father. "Okay," Lizzie mumbled, going back upstairs. She didn't even eat anything.   
  
Lizzie grabbed her purse and went back downstairs, with the intention of leaving her house and going to Gordo's house. Before leaving she called to her parents to tell them what she was doing. She didn't know when she would be back. She didn't even know if she wanted to come back. Not if they were going to sit there as if nothing happened.  
  
Lizzie walked to Gordo's house, trying to come up with how to tell him. It shouldn't have been that hard, right? Things like this probably happen to a lot of people every day. Why would it be hard to do something as simple as telling someone what was going on.  
  
Oh yeah. Because she was ashamed and confused. She wanted Gordo to think that she was nearly perfect, despite her trips and falls. She wanted him only to think good things of her and rarely show her dark side.  
  
She reached the Gordon's house and rang the doorbell. It suddenly occurred to her that maybe Mr. and Mrs. Gordon knew what was going on. Maybe her parents told them, thinking they might be able to help the McGuire family cope. Mrs. Gordon answered the door, but she was on the phone, so she motioned for Lizzie to come in. Mrs. Gordon didn't act like she knew something. Maybe they didn't know anything after all.  
  
Lizzie went upstairs and knocked on Gordo's door.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
Lizzie entered, seeing that Gordo was on his computer. He turned to see who was at the door and let go of the mouse, "Lizzie," he said, "hi."  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said, closing the door behind her as she went to sit on his bed. Gordo shut down the computer, giving Lizzie his undivided attention.  
  
"So," he said, looking at her. She hardly looked better then she was the day before, "You're here early," he noted.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No, no, I don't mind. I was getting bored on the computer anyway."  
  
Lizzie looked down, "Oh."  
  
"So," Gordo said, trying to come up with a topic of discussion, "What do you want to do today."  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, but she looked up into Gordo's eyes, "But before we do anything, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, having a feeling that whatever she was going to tell her was big. He also suspected that what she was going to say was bad news.  
  
Lizzie sniffed as she thought of what was happening. She hadn't even told him yet.  
  
"Lizzie," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me."  
  
Lizzie wiped her eyes and nodded, "I know. It's just hard."  
  
"Well, I have all day. Take your time."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Gordo," she said, "on Thursday night, my father went to jail."  
  
"What?" Gordo said, not expecting what she just said, "H-how?"  
  
Lizzie laughed, but it wasn't the kind of laugh that showed happiness, "He was a drunk driver and hit someone on his way home."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"The guy is in the hospital. He's in a coma."  
  
"Wow," Gordo said, "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay," Lizzie said, "My dad is out of jail for now."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Lizzie shrugged, "But he'll have to go back once the hearing starts."  
  
"You mean he was sued?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, and couldn't take it any longer. She broke down and cried harder as she let the tears flow out of her face.  
  
Gordo frowned as he pulled Lizzie into a hug, "It'll be okay. At least your dad is okay. At least he isn't hurt."  
  
"My father is a drunk. He was drunk when he hit the guy."  
  
Gordo didn't know what to make of this. He never had to deal with anything like this before. He sighed, still hugging Lizzie, "Are you mad at him?"  
  
Lizzie sniffed as she nodded her head, "Yeah, I think I am."  
  
"Well," Gordo said, "It's okay to be mad at him, you know."  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him!"  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, pulling away from the hug, "I know he made a huge mistake, but don't you think you should forgive him? Knowing your father, he's probably really sorry for what he did."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lizzie said, with a little bit of anger in her tone, "Then why can't he come out and say so? He won't even talk about what he did."  
  
Gordo sighed. He understood how hard this would be for Lizzie, "Maybe you should give him some time. He's probably really worried right now and he probably has his own way of dealing with this."  
  
"I'm worried, too, Gordo. What if this breaks my family? What if my dad has to go to jail?"  
  
Gordo felt horrible, "Lizzie, whatever happened, just know that you'll always have me as a friend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I will be there with you as a friend if you need one."  
  
"Thanks, Gordo," Lizzie said, calming down a little.  
  
"It hurts me to see you cry, Lizzie," Gordo said, "but what hurts me even more is the reason you are crying. Everything will be okay, though, just give it time. Something positive will come out of this."  
  
"I know," Lizzie said, "but it helps to hear it from someone else."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo exchanged one last hug and while Lizzie would have vented the whole day about what was going on, Gordo wouldn't hear it. He insisted that they go out and do something with the day. He knew that Lizzie needed comfort, but she also needed some life brought back to her. He treated her to lunch and miniature golf and while he could tell that her thoughts were probably elsewhere, occasionally she would smile and laugh at her own stupidity or even Gordo's, as neither of them was very good at miniature golf.  
  
He helped convince her that life goes on after a tragedy and while it affects many people, it shouldn't let it overtake her life.   
  
If she remembered this as time went on, the rest of her high school years would have worked out perfectly. That would end this story.  
  
But, sometimes she forgot what she learned, and thusly, began her story.   
  
~~~  
  
I will update as soon as possible, but like I said, this story will jump a little until it leaves them in senior year. This will eventually be an L/G, but it will take time, and with this story, friendship will always come first between the two of them.  
  
Oh, and in case you are curious, I named this story "Simplicity," because before the accident, her life seemed so simple because she knew what to worry about with school, but then after the accident, it because complicated because her path to growing up was disrupted and no longer as simple and now, she wishes she had only the simple things to worry about in life. Does that make sense? I was originally going to title this, "Amazing Grace," because Gordo was eventually going to help her find herself again, but then I thought Simplicity would be more appropriate. 


	5. People Care

I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!! After disappearing for way too long, I return from this story. It's easy to avoid, you know. It's easy to excuse myself from this story for various reasons, such as the times its too painful and the times that I want to forget. I'm back, though, eager to finish what I have started and possibly work on a new story. I hope you have a wonderful holiday and be safe!

Oh, and when I was reading over what I wrote, I couldn't find a time of year I gave and because of that, let's say the accident happened in May and school was about to get out, which was why they were studying for exams.

Chapter Five: People Care

"You're mom and dad are worried about you, you know. They worry about you because they love you and they think that there's a lot going on in your head that you aren't talking to anyone about," Lizzie's psychologist, Dr. Kelly, said.

A month had passed since the accident and Lizzie continued to develop somewhat of a distance between her and the rest of the family. Unfortunately, Lizzie soon forgot Gordo's comforting words and the more she thought about the accident, the more distant she would get from her parents. Worried, Jo decided that it might be in Lizzie's interest if she went to see somebody and if she had someone else to talk to about everything.

In the meantime, only a few people knew about what happened. Besides Gordo, there were a few teachers who were informed, and Lizzie also told Miranda in an e-mail. Lizzie felt weird writing an e-mail about this because she felt like it was just so random.

After school was let out for the summer, things seemed to get worse and worse. Sam was home all the time, as he was fired from his job; Jo was in and out of the house with her part time job, and Matt and Lizzie, although they seemed to get along better than ever, tried to avoid the house as much as possible. Lizzie did this more than Matt, but Matt didn't like this new situation, either.

Lizzie cleared her throat. She didn't like the idea of seeing someone, mostly because she didn't think that she was the one with the issues. Her parents were the ones who were trying to live life as if everything was normal. Nothing was normal anymore. The way Lizzie saw it, her dad wasn't even trying to get a job, her mom never once seemed too angry at the situation and even Matt was beginning to get over what happened.

"Is that why they made me come here?" Lizzie asked, looking out the window, wishing she were somewhere else.

Dr. Kelly, a short middle-aged woman with short, grayish brown hair and glasses sat across the room in her own chair. Like the movies, the patient had her own couch. Dr. Kelly sighed, "Lizzie, they are your parents and they love you and they want to make sure you are okay."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. She still didn't see why they made her come her. She was fifteen. She had a right to be slightly distant from her parents. As an adolescent, she felt she had a right to be exactly what she was and she didn't need anyone to try to change that. If there were someone she really needed to talk to, she would talk to Gordo. Gordo knew her and would straighten her out. "I'm fine," Lizzie said.

Fifty more minutes passed of this hellish torture. To Lizzie, all Dr. Kelly was doing was trying to pry into her life and Lizzie didn't want to take that shit. Lizzie kept insisting she was fine and she wasn't angry and that she realized that life moves on.

Lizzie thought it was over and she would never have to see the lady again, until the end, when they both stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Lizzie. I'll see you again in two weeks."

Dr. Kelly then proceeded to see Lizzie to the waiting room, where her mother was there, reading a book. Instead of them leaving, however, Dr. Kelly and Jo disappeared back into her office for a few minutes. Lizzie knew they were talking about her and Lizzie hated this. If they wanted to talk about her, then why couldn't she be in the room?

Lizzie acted like this for the next several times at Dr. Kelly's office, thinking soon, Dr. Kelly would give up on her and move on to someone who actually needed the help.

In the meantime, Lizzie kept building distance. She stopped telling her parents where she was going everyday, even though she was always doing something with Gordo. When Sam suggested that they go visit some family in July, Lizzie excused herself from the trip, claiming that Miranda was coming into town and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her while she was here. The family didn't go, then, and actually stayed in Hill Ridge for the whole summer.

One day, about a week before Miranda was supposed to come and visit from Mexico, Lizzie and Gordo were hanging out in his room when out of the blue Gordo asked the strangest question.

"Lizzie?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you?"

Lizzie, who was lying on his bed, throwing up and catching a rubber ball, didn't know what to say, "What do you mean?"

Gordo rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. I mean, how have you been doing?"

"I'm fine," Lizzie said.

Gordo reached up to catch the ball to disrupt Lizzie. He really wanted to talk to her. They hadn't really talked since it first happened and Gordo happened to notice that Lizzie was hardly ever at her house and just seemed so different with certain things.

"Are you sure?"

Lizzie looked at Gordo, right in the eye, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Gordo crossed his arms at his chest, "Lizzie, I know something is going on. I thought we agreed that we would tell each other everything."

"We do tell each other everything. I'm fine."

Gordo sat next to her one his bed and Lizzie sighed. She really didn't want to get into anything. "Lizzie, if you are so fine and everything, then why are you over here all the time?"

"Because we're friends."

"So? We've been friends forever, Lizzie. We used to go to your house all the time."

"Well," Lizzie said, pausing and appearing uncomfortable, "I feel like we have a lot more freedom over here than we would at my house. My parents are always home and they would get in our way."

"No, they wouldn't. You have your own room and you are allowed to close the door."

Lizzie sighed. Gordo wasn't getting it. He would never get it, "Gordo, the older I get, the more my parents seem to invade my privacy. Now, especially with my dad home all the time, I don't want to be there and let alone bring my friends to my house where my dad might just be sitting on the couch wearing underwear and watching TV. Now, at your house, both your parents work and leave in the morning and come back at night, calling you to check up on you at various times of the day. Over here, I feel like I can relax and be with my best friend. Do you have a problem with that or something?"

Gordo shook his head, and seeing that Lizzie was a little angry right now, Gordo decided to change his tone, "Lizzie, you can come over here whenever you want and stay as long as you want. I don't mind. It's just…well, since your dad's accident, I've noticed that there is somewhat of a distance between you and the rest of your family."

"Did my mom ask you to talk about this with me?"

"No! Lizzie, I'm worried as your friend."

"Why is everyone so worried about me right now? I'm fine. Just because I'm not always home does not mean I hate my parents and that I am miserable. I'm fifteen years old and will be leaving for college in three years and I just want a little freedom. Is that really too much to ask for right now?"

Lizzie was getting more and more frustrated, "Lizzie, we all care about you. As your friend, I want to make sure you are okay. I know this past month has been hard for you and I can only imagine the feelings you feel every single day, but I feel like something's different, Liz. You act almost too normal about everything. I'm worried because for all I know you could be bottling up all these feelings inside you and telling no one and my parents deal with patients all day who are exactly like this. You know what happens to them when they bottle up emotions for long periods of time? They can't handle it anymore, Lizzie, and they kill themselves. I don't want you to feel like that, Lizzie. Neither do your parents, friends, and psychologist. We all want to talk to you Lizzie because we care, Lizzie. We all know that you are such a cool person and want to spend time with you because we know there's probably something going on in your head that you don't want to tell anyone about," Gordo took a small breath, put his hand on Lizzie's leg, and looked her right in the eyes once more, "I'll ask you one more time, and this time I want you to answer honestly: How are you feeling?"

Lizzie, with a tear streaming down her cheek, shook her head, "I've had better days."

With this, Gordo smiled sympathetically and pulled Lizzie into a hug. There, for a few minutes, they hugged.

The next time Lizzie went to see Dr. Kelly, Lizzie opened up a little with her feelings, and by the end of the summer, Lizzie had taken a liking to Dr. Kelly, as she realized that Dr. Kelly was there to help her, not torment her to make her parents happy. Lizzie slowly started progressing and even though Sam had gone back to work by the end of that summer for another business and the family was becoming more like it was before, Lizzie felt as if things that had happened were making more and more sense. Jo stopped talking to Dr. Kelly after the sessions, Jo and Sam decided that family therapy once a month wouldn't hurt, and Lizzie was finally able to enjoy her summer.

Lizzie was too young to get the full picture then, but she wasn't the only one struggling to come to terms with everything. Sam, Jo, and Matt also sought professional help throughout this and it took Lizzie a long time to understand that even though everyone was reacting differently to the accident and the affect it was having on the family, it still affected each of them.

As Dr. Kelly told Lizzie in their first session, "People care."

88

I hope you have a wonderful holiday season. I'll try to update this story within the holiday break.


	6. Trying

I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! Thank you for the reviews. They always remind me of why I write, anyway. One of my resolutions is to be a little more consistent and don't worry, I'm going to finish what I start if it's the last thing I do!

Chapter Six: Trying

"I'm so glad this year is almost over," Lizzie said casually, as they walked home from their final day of school before winter break.

"Yeah, just think: only five more semesters and we'll graduate."

"I wasn't even thinking about school. I was thinking about all the crap with my family and everything."

Gordo shrugged, "Lizzie, I wish you would stop saying things like that. You have a great family."

"Yeah, well no one is suing your family for millions of dollars."

"Ouch. Millions?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well I wasn't supposed to say anything, but yeah…millions."

"Can they do that?"

Lizzie nodded, "Oh yeah. They get money from our insurance company, too. Who knows when this whole thing will be over? Dad hasn't gone to court yet."

"Well," Gordo said, trying to think of something positive to say, "it could be worse."

"That's true. I could be the one with the dad in the wheel chair and who might as well be dead because he'll never be the same."

"Lizzie…you have a lot to be thankful for this Christmas."

"This isn't Thanksgiving, Gordo," Lizzie said, and then she shrugged, "I'll be fine, really," Lizzie said, "I'm just a little mad because this whole thing has taken more than I thought it would. I feel like this is never ending punishment that we're all suffering. I'll be okay once the holidays are over and I can focus on the New Year."

"Are you still going to the holiday dance tonight?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Yeah, I guess," Lizzie said, "Do you want my mom to pick you up?"

"Sure," Gordo said, and then he smiled, "next year, we'll both be driving, Lizzie. That's one good thing about next year."

"Well, you'll be driving," Lizzie said, "I still don't have my permit."

Gordo shrugged, "Well, fine, then, next year, I'll drive us everywhere."

Lizzie smiled, "That'll be so much fun. Just think of all the freedom we'll have."

"I'm counting the days until April 7th. That's when I can go to the DMV."

Lizzie smiled, shaking her head, "You know, I'm surprised you didn't ask Heather or someone to the dance tonight. I mean, I'm glad you're going alone to keep me company, but are you sure you don't want to go with someone you really like?"

Gordo shrugged, nervously, "Nah," he said, "besides, I knew you weren't going with anyone and I figured I would rather be with a friend then deal with a girl a barely know."

Lizzie shrugged, "Okay, but seriously, if one of us doesn't start dating soon, I'm going to wonder if something is wrong with us."

Gordo laughed, but he was still nervous. Gordo still liked Lizzie as more than a friend, but never knew if there was ever going to be an appropriate time to tell her this, especially after what happened with her dad. He decided that it would be best for him to be a friend right now, as he was the only one in their grade that knew anything about it.

They arrived at Lizzie's house and Lizzie and Gordo hung out in her house for an hour or so before Gordo decided he would go home to get ready for the dance. They had two hours.

Lizzie showered, shaved and put on the dress she had only picked out the week before and finished getting ready.

The dance was supposed to start at seven and it was fifteen minutes before seven when she was finally ready. Dances seemed to be different once they reached high school. In middle school, it was all a popularity contest, but now they were in high school, the rules changed. Sure, there was still some type of popularity contest, but if people didn't go, it wasn't a big deal. The only dance that seemed to be a big deal was prom, and Lizzie didn't have to worry about that yet.

Her mom dropped her and Gordo off at the school gym, where the dance was, and the two friends got out and entered the gym. The dance lasted three hours.

Most people, if they didn't know better, assumed that Lizzie and Gordo were going out. It didn't really matter, though, because Lizzie really didn't feel like dating anyone and Gordo was only interested in Lizzie, so it was just as well when it came to social events.

Lizzie made an effort to have fun that evening and forget about what was happening or going to happen with her family. This was hard for her, as she was used to talking about it, but she also tried not to let it consume her life. She was progressing, although, admittedly it was hard, especially with the lawsuit and the possibility that her father could go to jail.

Lizzie and Gordo danced with each other most of the time, and when they didn't, they talked about their holiday. Every New Years, the Gordon's would go down to San Diego to visit relatives, and this time, Gordo's parents said he could invite Lizzie if he wanted.

The Gordon's also knew that Lizzie was going through a hard time. Mrs. Gordon was the one that gave the referral for Dr. Kelly for Lizzie. Normally, this trip was only for family, but they figured that Lizzie could use a little vacation from Hill Ridge and invited her along.

Lizzie gladly accepted the invitation. She hadn't left Hill Ridge at all that year and even though it was only for two nights, she was looking forward to it.

"So," Gordo said, as they danced to a Savage Garden song, "You're coming over to my house next Wednesday for dinner, right?"

"Oh, right," Lizzie said, "for Hanukkah?"

"Yeah, it's the first night."

"I'll be there."

"Great!"

"I can't believe Miranda isn't coming. This will be our first holiday season without Miranda."

"I know," Gordo said, "It's like the end of an era or something."

"The next thing you know, we'll be going to separate colleges and hardly see each other because we've made new friends and we'll have better things to do."

"Nah," Gordo said, "I'd find time to see you. Nothing could possibly be more fun than hanging out with you."

Lizzie smiled, "That's sweet. I think I agree with you, actually. I can't imagine what college will be like, you know, with you off to some Ivey league school across the country and me, I'll probably end up at some state school are something."

Gordo smiled, "Hey, don't think about it. That's in two years. You never know what will happen, anyway."

The song ended and another, faster song started, "Um, I think I'll sit this one out if you don't mind," Lizzie said, as she walked to a nearby table. Gordo followed, concerned. Lizzie seemed a little upset or depressed about something.

Lizzie sat down at the table and slumped in her chair a little. "Can I get you something?" Gordo asked, "a coke maybe?"

"No thanks," Lizzie said, "I'm fine."

Just then, Lizzie heard some people talking at a nearby table.

"Yeah, so what are you doing after this?" one girl asked.

"I don't know. Taylor is having a party. I might go," another girl said.

Another girl giggled, "Do you remember what happened last year at Taylor's Halloween thing? Was it John or Brad that was totally smashed and threw his shoe at the stereo?"

The girls laughed, "Oh yeah!" said the first one, "I'm surprised made it home that night without killing anybody."

Overhearing this, Lizzie could feel tears streaming down her face. Gordo knew what was going on and hated watching Lizzie like this. This was supposed to be a good night.

The girls laughed and talked for a few minutes and Lizzie seemed to listen to everything she said. They were upperclassmen that Lizzie didn't know that well, but Lizzie found herself wishing that they would die or suffer, just like she was doing right now. After the girls left, Lizzie excused herself to the bathroom. Gordo asked if she wanted to go home, but she said she'd be fine. Gordo found himself feeling so helpless. He could sort of help Lizzie through all of this, but he couldn't control what other people would say around her. It was then that he realized that given time, Lizzie would probably gradually get through all of this. He could only help her on a daily basis, but considering her family was still sort of going through hell at the moment, time was the only thing that could make a difference with her.

Gordo was willing to give her all the time she needed.

88

I know this was kind of a bad chapter…it sounded a lot better in my head, actually, but Lizzie's going through a lot right now and is trying so hard to get past everything. In the next chapter, Lizzie is going to go to San Diego and an important discussion or two takes place.

Also, I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter of my "new" story tonight. Tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
